


Ce qu'un traumatisme peut faire

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [18]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Bruce Has Issues, Dark Arthur, F/M, Funny Barry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I began to write this before a history test and I had 9/12, I wrote this months ago like in march you know before the justice league trailer, It was a test about The decolonization, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Diana, Rape Recovery, Resurrection, Victor is like a Ghost, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce a toujours eu des problèmes de communication. Ça devient pire avec le temps, amenant des traumatismes par un demi-atlante en manque de relation sexuelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Justice league bientôt. J'ai écrit ça avant le trailer de mars, oui ça fait longtemps.

Ce qu'un traumatisme peut faire : chapitre 1

 

Après qu'Aquaman ait refusé de rejoindre la Justice League, Bruce Wayne repart du village côtier, ou plutôt commence à repartir, mais d'abord téléphone à son ami Alfred.

 

''Alfred, dites à Diana qu'Arthur Curry ne sera pas de la partie.'' Bruce dit 

''Maître Bruce, elle n'est pas sourde.'' Alfred répondit 

''Elle est juste à côté, c'est ça ?''

''Tout juste, Bruce. Tu devrais prendre des cours de négociations.'' Diana lui conseilla 

''On ne peut pas parler de négociations quand on est balancé contre un mur.'' 

''Ce n'est pas ça qui devrait t'arrêter 'monsieur j'ai presque tué Superman'.''

''Ouais.''

''Rassure-toi, je viens de retrouver la position de Barry Allen.''

''En espérant que celui-ci n'essaye pas de me briser la colonne vertébrale.''

''Hm. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Je me balade.''

''Batman qui se balade, vraiment mystérieux.''

''...''

 

Diana commença à parler quand elle entendit des bruits de l'autre côté du combiné, avant de ne plus rien entendre. 

 

''Bruce ? C'est une blague ? Ce n'est pas drôle.'' Diana demanda

... 

''Bruce !'' Diana s'exclama 

... 

''Il y a quelqu'un ?'' Diana demanda à nouveau 

''Désolé mademoiselle Prince, mais Bruce Wayne est officiellement mien.'' un inconnu lui dit 

''Passez-le moi, monsieur.''

''Bien, ce sera la dernière fois que vous l'entendrez.'' l'inconnu la prévenu

''Bruce ?'' Diana demanda 

''Diana... Ne viens pas me chercher...'' Bruce murmura

''Bruce, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!''

''Fin de la conversation, miss Prince.'' l'inconnu reprit la parole

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Diana lui demanda 

''Je vous autorise à me retrouver, si vous voulez le savoir.''

 

Diana raccrocha, revêtit sa tenue d'amazone et commença à voler vers la dernière région où son ami avait été aperçu.

 

-Dans un bâtiment du village côtier-

 

''Hm...'' Bruce gémit

''Enfin réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?'' l'inconnu lui demanda

''Mal à la tête, au dos et aux côtes.''

''Positivisme incroyable.''

''Arthur Curry...''

''Heureux de voir que tu te souviens de moi, Bruce Wayne.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?''

''Pas grand chose.''

''C'est-à-dire ?''

''Je ne veux qu'enlever ce sourire arrogant de ta face, et te montrer que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de Bruce Wayne ou Batman.''

''Hm. Désolé de te dire ça, mais je l'ai appris il y a longtemps, et tu es loin d'être la première personne à me l'apprendre.''

''Dans quelques heures, tu auras compris totalement ce que je voulais dire, Bruce.''

 

Arthur saisit les cheveux du milliardaire avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la joue, ce qui fit que le captif cracha une gerbe de sang, mais pendant ces quelques secondes, Aquaman eut le temps de lui enlever sa ceinture, et de la passer autour de ses poignets, comme une habitude... Arthur arracha violemment le haut des vêtements du Wayne, avant de regarder les iris bruns où brillait un soupçon de colère et de stress de Bruce, ce qui le fit sourire quand il pensa que d'en peu de minutes, il ne resterait plus que des yeux mornes et vides remplis de larmes.

 

Aquaman força son captif à écarter les cuisses, pour glisser sa main vers le pantalon de sa victime et de l'envoyer voler au bout de la pièce, exprimé par le bruit mat d'un jean qui tombe sur le sol. Arthur continua son chemin en commençant à déchirer le caleçon, quand une voix rauque et brisée le stoppa. 

 

''Arrête ça... Arrête ça putain...'' 

 

Cependant, ce n'était pas ces pleurs qui arrêtèrent l'atlante car celui-ci arracha le caleçon de Bruce, avant de rentrer l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité du Wayne, amenant des gémissements non-controlés, avant que deux autres doigts ne continuent de sciceller le pauvre Bruce. Bientôt, quelque chose de bien plus gros entra à la place des doigts, ce qui amena des cris de douleur de la part du Wayne.

 

Après une bonne dizaine de va-et-vient et l'orgasme du Curry, ce dernier se retira avant de saisir le visage pâle et en pleure de Bruce et de lui faire écarter les lèvres sans aucun problème pour enfoncer sa bite dans la bouche du milliardaire. Il jouit dedans, écoutant Bruce s'étouffer, en essayant d'avaler le sperme qui lui brûlait la gorge. Arthur se retira et observa le liquide qui coulait le long de la mâchoire du Wayne. Arthur eut raison, toute colère avait disparu, pour laisser place à des yeux vides et mornes, et à une cascade de larmes.

 

Après ça, Arthur s'en alla, prenant avec lui les vêtements oubliés du brisé, laissant seul le brun désespéré qui se contenta de pleurer sa honte, honte qu'il s'efforçait de garder en lui depuis qu'il avait tenté de tuer l'homme d'acier...

 

Et même quand Wonder Woman le retrouva et le ramena chez lui, il ne put s'arrêter de pleurer, il en avait besoin depuis trop longtemps... 

 

''Bruce...'' Diana murmura

''Diana, ne me laisse pas...''

''Chut Bruce, tout va bien, je suis là... Je ne vais pas te laisser... Plus jamais...''

 

Bruce s'évanouit dans les bras de Diana, qui le portait avec force pour empêcher les mauvaises personnes de s'approcher de son ami. 

 

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ce qu'un traumatisme peut faire : chapitre 2

 

Quand Bruce se réveilla, il n'était ni dans un bâtiment bizarre, ni dans les bras de Diana. Il était dans son lit. Quand il tenta de se lever, il tomba sur le sol. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger, alors que tout son corps tremblait. Il essaya d'aller jusqu'à sa salle de bain, sans vraiment de succès.

 

''Merde...'' Bruce murmura 

''Besoin d'aide ?''

''Je veux bien...''

 

Le nouveau venu porta le Wayne sur ses épaules et l'amena dans la salle de bain, rapidement. 

 

''Besoin d'autre chose ?'' l'inconnu lui demande 

''Moins vite la prochaine fois...'' Bruce lui répondit 

''Ouais, c'est l'une de mes qualités d'être rapide, mais sur d'autre que moi, ça leur retourne l'estomac...''

''Qui... Qui es-tu ?''

''Barry Allen ! Et vous êtes Bruce Wayne ! Mademoiselle Prince est venue me trouver en me disant que vous montiez une ligue pour protéger la Terre, et comme j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, je me disais que mes pouvoirs pouvaient être utiles, je l'ai suivie.''

''Bien. Flash je suppose.''

''Exactement !''

''Où est Diana ?''

''Partie chercher Victor Stone. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire dans votre salle de bain ?''

''Prendre un bain.''

''Avec du recul, ça paraît logique...''

''...''

''Bon, bah, vu que vous pouvez plus bouger vos jambes, momentanément j'espère, je vais vous aider à faire ce dont vous avez besoin.''

''Je... Merci...'' 

''C'est tout naturel.''

 

Allen commença à faire couler l'eau du bain, cherchant la température adéquate, arrêta l'eau avant que la baignoire ne déborde, et posa l'homme dedans.

 

''Comment c'est arrivé ? Enfin, je veux dire, pour vos jambes, et puis c'est quoi ces marques violacées sur vos poignets et vos cuisses ?''

''...''

''Je comprends, si vous ne voulez pas en parler.''

''... Je me suis fait violer...'' Bruce baissa la tête en y repensant

''Sérieux ?! Qui est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?! Je vais lui faire payer !''

''À quoi ça t'avancera... Ce qui est fait est fait...''

''Pas faux... Vous tremblez. Il y a un problème ?''

''Je sens mes jambes, mais je ne peux pas les bouger, c'est pathétique...''

''C'est pas grave, vous allez vous en remettre.''

''J'ai presque tué Superman... Et j'en ai honte...''

''Hey Bruce, arrêtez de déprimer, tout va bien.''

 

Barry sortit Bruce de l'eau, le sécha avec sa super vitesse, et le remit dans son lit, restant à son chevet jusqu'au moment où le Wayne se rendormit. 

 

_________________

 

Une semaine après ça, Bruce retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, mais son corps ne s'arrêta pas de trembler pour autant. 

 

Diana avait retrouvé la trace de celui qu'on appelait Cyborg, et avait réussi à lui faire rejoindre la Justice League. Pour ce qui était d'Aquaman, personne à la Maison du Lac ne voulait en entendre parler, surtout pas Bruce, qui pourrait faire une crise d'angoisse s'il entendait parler de lui.

 

Le milliardaire était en train de travailler dans sa Bat-cave, surveillant les actualités et cherchant des informations sur d'autres meta-humains, quand Wonder Woman vint à sa rencontre, une expression incomprenable sur son visage.

 

''Diana ?'' Bruce demanda 

''Bruce, lâche tes ordinateurs, et viens te battre, je veux que tu te remettes en forme.'' Diana répondit

''Diana, je... Je ne sais pas si...''

''Si quoi ?''

''Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.''

''Tu en es capable, tu es Batman, tu es le fondateur de la ligue et tu comptes l'abandonner ? Maintenant que Superman n'est plus là, nous avons besoin d'un guide, d'un chef, et tu es la personne adaptée !''

''Superman est mort à cause de moi, je ne peux pas le remplacer.''

''Tu ne l'as pas tué ! C'est Lex Luthor qui l'a fait !''

''Avec mon aide, j'ai été stupide de ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il me manipulait...''

''Arrête de te plaindre et bat toi !''

 

L'amazone tira l'humain de sa chaise, et le força à lui faire face pour qu'ils puissent s'affronter. Après cinq minutes de combat, Bruce tomba sur ses genoux, Diana devant lui, son poing à quelques centimètres de la joue du Wayne. Ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire pour Wonder Woman, son ami était terrorisé, tremblait, était pâle et en sueur, balbutiant désespérément que tout cesse.

 

''Stop... Stop... Arrête ça...'' Bruce murmura 

''Bruce, c'est moi, c'est Diana, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.''

''Dia... Diana... C'est toi...?''

''Oui, tout va bien. Tu es chez toi.''

''Diana, il... Il m'a frappé... Après, il m'a...''

''Stop, arrête toi là, j'ai compris, mais il n'est pas là, il ne t'approchera plus jamais, c'est une promesse.''

 

Quelques jours après ça :

 

''Diana, je sors, occupe-toi de la ligue pour moi s'il te plaît.'' Bruce lui annonça 

''Tu peux compter sur moi, où vas-tu ?'' Diana lui demanda 

''Prendre le thé, avec la mère de Clark.''

''Quand penses-tu rentrer ?''

''Demain, au plus tard.''

''Fais attention à toi.''

''Ce serait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Diana Prince ?''

''Il faut bien veiller sur toi, sinon tu disparais.''

''Mouais, je préfère oublier.''

''Dis lui bonjour de ma part.''

 

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ce qu'un traumatisme peut faire : chapitre 3

 

-Propriété Kent, au Kansas-

 

''Alors Bruce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta vie ?'' Martha lui demanda

''Quelques contrats à régler.'' Bruce lui répondit

''Oh, et pas de fille au niveau de ta vie sentimentale ?''

''Personne en vu pour l'instant, je commence à me faire vieux.''

''Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu comprendras quand tu auras mon âge.''

''Vous vous vieillisez, vous êtes plus jeune qu'Alfred.''

''Oh, tu me flattes !''

 

Quand un flash d'information passa sur l'écran de la télévision du salon de la maison Kent, montrant Aquaman, ce qui fit que Martha se demanda qui était cette personne, mais pour Bruce, ce fut une autre histoire. 

 

Le Wayne commença à trembler, il devint pâle, plus que d'habitude, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son visage alors que ses lèvres commençaient à trembler quand il balbutia des plaintes.

 

''Bruce ?'' Martha l'appela 

''Non... Non...''

''Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle, il y a un problème ?''

''Vous pouvez... Éteindre la télévision... S'il vous plaît...''

''Pas de problème. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

''R-rien... Juste quelques mauvais souvenirs...''

''Allez, allonge-toi sur le canapé, je vais voir si tu as des problèmes.''

''Qu-quoi ?!''

''Allez Allez, il a fallu que je soigne Jonathan de nombreuses fois, et très rarement Clark...''

 

À l'entente du défunt, la honte d'avoir presque tué quelqu'un d'innocent, qui plus est Superman, s'empara du corps de Bruce, qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il vit la personne qui aurait pu mourir par sa faute s'il n'avait pas abandonné sa stupide rancœur personnelle avec l'homme d'acier s'activer pour lui, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le canapé du salon. 

 

La dernière Kent revint quelques instants plus tard avec une trousse de médecine dans les bras, elle ouvrit la chemise de son patient et sortit un stéthoscope du médikit, plaça les embouts sur ses oreilles et le capteur à membrane sur l'abdomen jonché de cicatrices du Wayne.

 

''Ouh, il va falloir calmer ton rythme cardiaque, sinon tu risques de faire un arrêt cardiaque.'' Martha le prévenu 

''D'accord.'' Bruce lui répondit passivement 

''Il faudra que tu veilles à bien manger et t'hydrater en rentrant, tu es très pâle rassure-moi, tu manges trois repas par jour ?''

''Ça m'arrive de ne pas manger de la journée, ou de ne prendre qu'un repas par jour.''

''Alors il faut arrêter ça, c'est en train de te fatiguer.''

''Oui m'dame.'' Bruce se redressa 

''Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces cicatrices ?''

''Je suis plutôt maladroit, et la spéléologie ne pardonne pas.''

''J'ai l'impression que tu me mens.''

''Je suis honnête à cent pour cent avec vous.''

 

-Frappement à la porte d'entrée-

 

''Qui ça peut être ?'' Martha demanda

''Aucune idée...'' Bruce lui répondit 

 

Martha se leva du canapé, commençant à avancer vers la porte, quand elle s'arrêta à l'extrémité du bout du canapé, alors que la personne qui venait de frapper à la porte rentrait comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce n'est pas l'action de l'intrus qui surpris les deux, non, c'était la personne elle-même. 

 

''Mon dieu...'' Martha murmura 

''Comment...'' Bruce souffla

''Je suis rentré !'' l'intrus s'exclama 

''Oh mon dieu Clark !'' Martha s'écria

''Tu as l'air en forme Ma !'' Clark lui sourit 

''Comment ça se fait ? Et dis bonjour à notre invité, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme un malpoli.''

''Désolé Ma ! Bruce ?!''

''Bonjour.'' Bruce dit sobrement

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Ma ?! Il te menace ?!'' Clark s'exclama

''Oh, non, pas du tout Clark ! Bruce vient régulièrement à la maison, nous parlons. Et sache, espèce de malpropre, qu'on ne parle pas de quelqu'un quand il est dans la pièce excuse-toi.'' Martha expliqua

''Pardon Bruce.'' Clark s'excusa 

''Pardonné.'' Bruce dit tout aussi sobrement

''Vous parliez de quoi ? Parce qu'honnêtement ça a l'air bizarre vos discussions.''

''Et pourquoi ça ?'' Martha lui demanda 

''Parce que Bruce a ouvert sa chemise, Pa te manque à ce point ?!'' Clark s'écria

''Tais-toi, espèce d'imbécile ! Bruce vient de faire un malaise, je m'occupe juste de lui, Jonathan sera à jamais mon seul mari.'' Martha expliqua

''Oh. Tout va bien Bruce ?'' Clark demanda

''On peut dire ça. Je vais y aller.'' Bruce se leva

''Oh non ! Reste encore un peu, je n'ai pas envie de raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis six mois toute seule !'' Martha le supplia

''Six mois ?! Je suis parti longtemps...'' Clark réagit

''Je suppose qu'on va me bloquer la sortie de toute façon.'' Bruce répondit 

 

Pendant une heure, le nouveau revenu à la vie appris ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa triste mort, jusqu'à ce que Martha décide que ses garçons devaient apprendre à se connaître plus amplement que par ce qu'ils avaient pu voir de l'autre, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de préparer le dîner, sachant très bien que son premier invité resterait passer la nuit chez elle. 

 

Clark commença à monter le premier, mais se retourna quand il vit que Bruce semblait plus que mal à l'aise, puis l'entraina avec lui en lui saisissant le poignet et l'emmenant avec lui grâce à sa force surhumaine.

 

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween !

Ce qu'un traumatisme peut faire : chapitre 4

 

Après être monté dans sa chambre, en traînant Bruce avec lui, Clark s'est posé sur son lit, et a posé le Wayne à côté de lui, heureux de retrouver ses origines humaines, et de pouvoir oublier son côté Superman.

 

Clark regarda l'homme à côté de lui, il ne comprit pas pourquoi sur son visage se peignait de la honte, de la tristesse et de la peur. Il décida donc de régler les problèmes de son nouvel ami. 

 

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bruce ?'' Clark lui demanda

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Bruce rétorqua

''Tu m'as à peine regardé une seconde depuis que je suis revenu, tu es pâle, en sueur, tes yeux sont vitreux, et quand je t'ai scanné tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que tu avais des marques sur tes cuisses, et pas besoin de rayon X pour voir celles que tu essayes de cacher sur tes poignets.''

''Tu n'as pas à me scanner.''

''Je suis Superman, je fais ce que je veux. Alors quel est le problème ? Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous deux et seulement nous deux.''

''J'ai honte...''

''De quoi ?''

''J'ai honte de t'avoir presque tué, j'ai honte de pouvoir être ami avec ta mère, alors qu'elle serait morte si j'avais continué à être ton ennemi, j'ai honte... D'autre chose...''

''Pas besoin de t'en faire, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait le bon choix de toute façon ! Quel est cette 'autre chose' ?''

''Il y a à peu près deux semaines, je cherchais quelqu'un, je voulais que cette personne rejoigne nos rangs, mais je me suis trompé sur lui, il a refusé.''

''Et juste pour ça, tu deprimes ?''

''J'allais repartir, quand il m'a enlevé. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais plus sur la route, j'étais dans une pièce d'un bâtiment abandonné, et il était là, il a pris ma ceinture et l'a enroulé autour de mes poignets, ensuite, il a arraché mes vêtements, pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps...''

''Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça a dû être terrible... Je... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose...''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux rien y faire.''

 

Clark ne pensa pas la même chose, c'est donc pour ça qu'il embrassa Bruce, avant de l'allonger sur le dos, et de se positionner sur lui, ce qui amena un grondement étouffé par les deux bouches scellées de la part de Bruce.

 

Le kryptonien saisit les poignets de Bruce pour observer de plus près les marques violacées qui ne disparaissaient pas malgré le temps, avant de retirer sa bouche de celle de l'autre homme pour pouvoir embrasser les poignets meurtris, ce qui fit doucement gémir leur propriétaire. 

 

Grâce à sa super-vitesse, Clark se débarrassa de ses vêtements et de ceux de son amant, avant de sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit la bouteille, enduit ses doigts de cette substance, et sa bite, ensuite rentra trois de ses doigts dans le bas corps du Wayne, qui gémit sans continuer à regarder ce qu'il se passait. 

 

Clark retira ses doigts quand il vit l'ombre d'une larme sur le visage de l'homme qui l'avait presque tué, il pensa que cet Aquaman avait sûrement dû lui faire ça. Il se pencha légèrement et embrassa langoureusement l'autre paire de lèvres.

 

Bruce gémit doucement quand une autre langue se glissa aux côtés de la sienne, et qu'une main se mit à caresser toutes ses cicatrices. Clark rentra en Bruce, lui amenant une bonne dizaine de gémissements, qu'il stoppa en ramenant Bruce sur ses hanches comme s'il ne pesait rien. 

 

Clark se retira quelques temps après, et leur deux orgasmes, avant de porter Bruce dans ses bras et de l'amener dans la salle de bain de la maison. Il tourna une poignée et de l'eau coula sur leur deux corps, ce qui ne leur déplu pas. Clark réembrassa le Wayne avant de lui décoller des mèches du front. 

 

Après cette douche, Superman retourna dans sa chambre et changea très rapidement ses draps, avant de se rhabiller, tout comme Bruce, ensuite, ils allèrent manger ce que Martha venait de finir de préparer.

 

Les alter-égos de Superman et Batman passèrent la nuit au Kansas, avant de repartir le lendemain pour Gotham. Après plusieurs jours passés en compagnie de Clark, Bruce réussit à oublier ses traumatismes, et à former presque entièrement une ligue de justice. 

 

Fin


End file.
